


You Have Stolen My Heart!

by ThisIsThatOnePerson



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Probably some killing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsThatOnePerson/pseuds/ThisIsThatOnePerson
Summary: Gyro secretly likes Fenton and wants to tell him. What he doesn't know is that Fenton is already happily engaged and to someone gyro despises. How is he supposed to win Fenton's heart if it's already spoken for? Any common person would give up but gyro might have a plan, a sick and twisted plan. . .*-------------------------------------------------------*This is an AU and somethings didn't happen, and some things change. For example, Fenton doesn't live with his mom and you'll see why.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 13
Kudos: 9





	1. Morning blue flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyro created the best dream in his life only to be disturbed by his alarm clock. Then he gets ready for work thinking of a certain duck.

_I have finally done it. I have mastered lucid dreaming. Now I'm in control so that means I can summon a current brown duck._

_I changed the setting of my bedroom and made it fit the mood I was looking for. Then I finally summon **him**!_

_I pushed the smaller duck onto my bed. He let out a small yelp from shock. "Gyro, your much stronger than I thought!"_

_A laugh came from my beak. "Oh sweet Fenton, there are a lot of things you don't know about me."_

_I took off his and my clothes with incredible speed. "Are you ready?" I looked up at him. He looked so much better without clothes._

_"Yes sir, I'm always ready for you!" I knew it was only what my mind wanted to hear but damn, Fenton calling me sir just really turned me on._

_I ran my fingers through his brown feathers, he let out a small whine which sounded just so attractive!_

_"Fenton, your feathers are so soft" I moaned. I like this view of Fenton, he looks helpless underneath me._

_Although I was still the one making this dream I don't remember me sticking my member in Fenton. After all, I'm still new to this. However, I do know that it felt amazing, I didn't want to stop._

_"O-oh Gyro, h-harder i-i-im about to-"_

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

I groaned, why does the alarm clock always wake you up when the good part is about to start? Regardless I still got up and headed to the show. Because I knew I needed one long cold shower.

After the shower, I walked over to my most prized item I own. A beautiful Boca of blue roses. They were a gift from Fenton himself. Gyro put them in a lovely vase next to a window, he also sprayed it with water even though it doesn't need that because they are in a frozen-like state. They will never die and they will look as good as if they were given to him a day ago.

He remembers when he first got these flowers. 'I think that was two or three years ago.'

He picked out his standard outfit and gotten dressed. 'I can't wait to see Fenton! He'll probably have my favorite coffee on my desk or he'll try to show off one of his best ideas for a possible new project.' Oh, he simply couldn't wait!

He made himself a quick breakfast and almost forgotten his robot child aka Lil bulb. "Lil bulb, we are leaving!" He shouted into the apartment. Then he heard little robot feet running from what seems to be out of know where.

The robot then climbed onto his shoulder. "Let's go see Fenton!" The robot on his shoulder then nodded. With his car keys in his hands, he was off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, how did you like that? Was it better than the other fanfic? Let me know ok.


	2. Married?! To Whom?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyro learns of Denton's engagement with his boyfriend. Gyro almost losses his poise but instead tries to find a way to get rid of Fenton's lover a quick and easy way.

As expected, the little brown duck had his coffee on his desk. Gyro smile at that but he didn't see Fenton. "Fenton, where are you?"

Out of nowhere, the duck rushed in from behind and gave the chicken a larger hug. "Oh, Dr.Gearloose it's so nice to see you!"

This shocked gyro, not only was Fenton hugging him; which felt positively nice; but he also said that it was nice to see him! Gyro return the hug and spoke "it's nice to see you too, Fenton! What has gotten you in such a good mood?"

Fenton let go of him so he could properly speak with him. "I'm just so happy that my boyfriend has finally purpose to me-"

Fenton continue to talk but gyro wasn't hearing it. He was too focused on what Fenton just said. Not only did he had a boyfriend but he also was getting married! This can't be happening, was he still sleeping? Impossible.

Without thinking, gyro muttered, "why didn't you tell me you were seeing somebody?"

Fenton then stopped his rambling, "I'm sorry but what did you say?" Fenton wasn't saying that to be mean he truly didn't catch what gyro had said.

Gyro took this as an insult. He felt an unknown amount of anger in him. Without thinking he let it all out, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU WERE SEEING SOMEONE!?!" As soon as he saw Fenton's hurt face he took a deep breath and analyze what he just said. "I thought we were close friends by now, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

The duck shifted his gaze from the chicken's face, still a little bit hurt from his sudden outburst. "Well, I just thought that if I told you you would get mad because of the person I'm dating."

"Fenton whomever your dating won't make me mad," he was lying. He was irritated, how can someone take what was his?! Didn't know that Fenton belonged to him? "I just want to know so I can get the perfect gift for the both of you!" Another lie.

"Well, believe it or not, it's mark beaks! He's not like the annoying mark that you know, at least when we are alone." Fenton blushed and let out a small giggle. That made the chickens blood boil.

"How long since you two been dating, a week?" Yeah, maybe Fenton was just rushing things without realizing how bad his mistake was.

Fenton laughed, his laugh is just so cute. "No, we have been dating almost since high school! But it certainly does feel like just a week ago."

That long?! He can't help but feel helpless. Gyro was just going to use his new ray that makes you change details of one's life but he knew if he switched the place of mark with himself it won't make sense. There would be too many plot holes and if there were too many plot holes the effect of the ray won't work.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm happy for the two of you. Now let's get some work done!" He wasn't happy, he'll be spending his time on making a device to help him take care of that-that HOME WREAKER!

Fenton smiled "yes, let's get started!" He said as he picked up his and gyro's toolbox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning everyone hope you enjoy this chapter!


	3. There is a bug on your shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyro bugs Fenton and takes him to a fancy restaurant.

I hate to do this to Fenton but it needs to be done. I walked over to the duck with the blueprints for our next assignment.

"Hey Fenton, I wanted you to calculate how many parts we would need for this." I placed the blueprint down so he could see what I was talking about. 

He looked down and started to mutter something about nails. As he was distracted I placed the bug on his back. I never thought I would have to bug Fenton but it looks like I was wrong.

'I had always thought that somehow despite his looks and his charms he would remain single. Sometimes I would think that he stayed single because he was too scared to ask me out too. I was such a fool to not think he could have been taken beforehand.'

The day went by, nothing happened until Fenton started to get some text messages. I would usually suspect it was his mom but now know the fact that he was engaged made me mad, knowing Fenton was texting mark!

"Fenton, this is a workspace. Please put your phone away." Fenton gave me a strange look as if to say 'what do you mean?'

"But Gyro, you didn't mind when I was doing this before; when I first got here you even said you didn't care."

"Well, it's just a new policy. Just put it away and you'll be fine." He picked up some old papers and start to shred them.

Fenton sighed and put his phone away. 'Good' gyro thought, 'no more distractions.'

It's finally the end of the day and I feel worn out, and I haven't even done much today. "Well, I guess this is goodnight Fenton. I hope to see you in the morning."

"Oh my, you're leaving early! What did you do?" Fenton asked playfully, even though it was only a joke it still made gyro anxious.

"Well, I just found this really elegant restaurant and thought of checking it out." He hates to lie to Fenton but it was for the best.

"Can I come with you? Mark is at a long business meeting and said I could eat out if I want. So can I join? Please?!"

Gyro just stood there, he had never thought Fenton would want to join. It's not like they haven't eaten with each other but at night? "Like a date?" He knew it wasn't a date but a man can only dream.

Fenton laughed, that sweet adorable laugh. "Just don't tell mark, ok?" And another innocent joke but that's not how gyro saw it.

"This could be our little secret. Now hope in, my car is much faster." 'Oh shit! I don't know any fancy places at this time! Maybe if I wing it he won't notice.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, another chapter just for you. Tell me if you like it, see you soon!


	4. The cries of a drunk duck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyro finds a coupon for a restaurant. While fenton drinks until he's satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my favorite author is reading my fic and IDK how to feel. I'm excited and scared. They are such a better writer than me and it's so cool to see them take an interest in my fic
> 
> Enough of me being a fangirl/simp y'all came for the ship, not my bs
> 
> Regardless, enjoy

Thank God that there was a coupon in my car. I thought it would have expired by now knowing that I don't clean my car often, but it looks like luck is on my side. 'Oh, I haven't been to this place in a while, maybe Fenton would like it?'

The address was on the back of the coupon. ' From what I recall the food was honestly really amazing and the alcohol they served was very. . . Strong. Perhaps I could get fenton just drunk enough that I could have my- NO!' He yelled at the sickening thought creeping up his mind.

As the two pulled up to the well-loved facility Gyro being the nice guy that he was said "The drinks are on me by the way, so feel free to order how much you want."

Fenton's face light up. "Really?! That's so nice, thanks Gyro your the best!" Fenton said while exiting out the car fast as lightning. 'Noted, Fenton enjoys alcoholic beverages.' Gyro thought, thinking the info might be useful later, of course not for THOSE intentions.

The two walked into the building being greeted with the smells of hot spices. "Ooh, I bet the server spicy food! That's my favorite!" 'Interesting to know as well.'

There wasn't a proper host to seat them so the par just sat at a table that was next to the window. The restaurant didn't look bad for its age and the old school look made it look vintage. 

Gyro decided to order for the both of them, tell the duck "I have been here long enough to know what's the tastiest thing here." Fenton nodded going by the chickens better judgment. As they waited for their food the staff would give them drinks that Gyro agreed to pay for.

Minutes past and Fenton was on his with drink, although that doesn't sound bad but these drinks are much stronger than the store-bought. "Fenton you should slow down, all this drinking is not good for you." He reached to grab the ducks almost sixth drink.

"I'm fiNe, -doNt Wurry." Fenton was drunk by the way he babble. "-henS Da fuod?" The duck asked not noticing the food right in front of him.

"Look down, and please keep it down. Or will get kicked out." Gyro said without looking up, he knew if he did he wouldn't be able to look away. He decided to glance at fenton. He looked charming in his drunk state. If he could only get closer.

Even though it took a while for Fenton to finally realized his food was right in front of him, they finish their food. Gyro used the coupon and paid for Fenton's drinks.

"Fenton, can you walk?" The brown duck didn't say the word and stood up to barely move. Gyro took that as a no and picked up the younger man and walked to his car.

'Any excuse to get you home with **ME** I'll gladly take.' With that, he drives to his house where Fenton belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this feels rushed, It's late here like midnight for me  
> so I'm sorry for the rush job! And no Fenton didn't get kidnapped, not yet at least.
> 
> Edit: I should be allowed to do anything with its story if it hits midnight. Yup, that's the new rule


End file.
